


【授权翻译】play in the stars when the sun comes up

by AOBlaz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Juventus Turin, M/M, Road Trips, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: 翻译自https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406213授权见http://lycoris0325.lofter.com/post/2fce09_12c94eac7喜欢请给原文点kudo！





	【授权翻译】play in the stars when the sun comes up

在赛季结束之后是卡迪夫，卡迪夫之行之后是国际比赛休息日，国际比赛休息日之后是——  
说实话，国际比赛休息日之后到底是什么根本没人关心。  
   
   
   
  自私地说，Gigi真的受不了再待在都灵了。他还在学习如何直面自己的失望，而现在在都灵遇见其他人的可能性还是太大了。  
他不是那种没完没了计划假期的人，但是他确实去旅行了。他跳过了撒丁岛，伊比萨岛，梅诺卡岛，总之一切他知道的他队友的度假地。他躲进了社交媒体的空白区，把聊天应用的消息提示关掉，在一个没人认识他的偏僻海滩把帽子拉到脸上，然后睡觉。  
这下报纸的头条应该很好写了。 _又老又累的布冯睡了一整个假期。_  
让他们写吧，他想，一边翻了个身趴着，把脸埋进胳膊里。这地方真的安静又祥和。

 

两个半星期过后他的电话才第一次响起来。  
“队长，”话筒另一端的声音说，轻描淡写中带着点指责，“你是不是把WhatsApp卸载了？”  
“没有，”Gigi喃喃说道，“我不知道怎么卸载，我太老了。”  
保罗礼节性地干笑了一声。他听起来很是疲倦。Gigi不想计算现在在阿根廷是几点，但是肯定已经很晚了。“所以，你什么时候回家？”  
Gigi瞟了一眼他的饮料，那是种粉红色的、甜得发腻的东西，他一到这里就爱上了。他用手指擦掉眼镜上凝结的水珠，“季前体检的前一天，大概。”  
“嗯哼，不行，这答案可不好，你还记得我们的事吗？”  
他确实记得，他记得阿莱桑德罗和保罗之间要来一场任意球对战——他自荐去给他俩当守门员时的痛苦让他的肠子都扭成一团了。他们一致决定赛季之后就组织这场比赛，所以现在——好吧，差不多就是这时候了，不是吗？  
在Gigi找出理由要求他们把比赛挪到下赛季之前保罗打断了他，“Ale已经把所有东西都准备好了，你下星期就得回来。”  
所以他现在叫他 _Ale_ 了。  
 Gigi在太阳镜后对着无云的天空眨了眨眼。他确实在这待的够久了。这是他欠那些想看这次比赛的球迷们的，而且他最后也还是要直面现实。他有一千种理由说服自己去做这件事，而保罗从洲际电话另一端传来的声音是其中最有力的一条。“好吧，”他放缓了调子，“我会去的。”  
“把你的航班信息发给我，我到时候去机场接你，这样你就不用再去见其他人了。”  
他对Gigi真的太好了，这一点他们两个都清楚。

 

保罗开着一辆吉普来接他，这很奇怪。  
阿莱桑德罗坐在后座上冲他挥手，这就更奇怪了。  
“你带了，就，你的衣服还有牙刷什么的那些东西，是吧？”保罗问，一边把Gigi的行李箱丢进汽车后备箱。Gigi盯着他看，视线里混合了茫然、旅行的疲倦，还有点黏黏糊糊的东西。“真棒，这样我们就不用在路上停下来了。”  
 “什么——”  
“过来跟我一起坐在后面，”阿莱桑德罗叫他，脑袋从车窗里探出来。人群逐渐聚集过来，Gigi觉得他在弄清楚到底发生了什么之前就要被粉丝们挤扁了。“让那个男孩开车！”  
他们大概花了半个小时的时间签名和合影，直到Gigi一头雾水地倒进了车前座。“准备好了吗？”保罗问道，而毫无理由地Gigi就点了点头。  
他们选了条错误的路线离开机场。  
他们一直开下去了。

 

“但是你俩的比赛，”Gigi试图弄明白他们到底是不是没在回都灵的路上，“我们应该去拍——”  
阿莱桑德罗从后座上倾身过来，伸出两条胳膊紧紧搂住Gigi的肩膀，“我们会去的，”他说，Gigi这么些年已经不知道听过多少次他这样的保证了。他们可以，他们会的。到最后都会是这样。“我们只是先要去做些别的事情。”  
  Gigi仰过头去迎上阿莱桑德罗的目光，他还是英俊到让人看不顺眼，就算现在他的脸扭曲歪斜着甚至还上下颠倒了。“我不相信你。”他说，但是他眼睛里的光芒和爬上嘴唇的笑容出卖了他。  
“骗子，”阿莱桑德罗咧着嘴笑起来，“但是！你真正不应该相信的人是 _他_ ，他是主谋。”  
保罗哼了一声，“嘴里漏风的家伙。”他一边胳膊挂在车窗外，另一边的手放松地稳稳握住方向盘。他这样自然流露出的自信常常让Gigi忘了他到底有多年轻。保罗从来不骄傲自大，他安于自己的处境，而现在他正在指挥他们的整个行动。“放松点，”他对Gigi说，“这会很有趣的。”

 

计划没能保密多久。  
保罗最后还是不得不把GPS打开了，Gigi马上开始用各种问题攻击他直到他最后忍不住说了出来。他为他们三个人租了一处西西里岛海边的私人度假房，他们现在正在驾车前去那里，然后他们要在路上停个几次。  
“我本来可以直接飞过去然后在那和你俩碰头的。”他指出。  
 “你绝对不会同意的。”阿莱桑德罗说，与此同时保罗开始大声抗议一些关于 _体验_ 的事情。“啊——是，旅行体验，一口气在车里坐七个小时这种体验。”  
  如果他想的话，他本来可以象征性地抱怨一下的——他得出去伸展一下他的腿，旅行让他觉得很累，这件事简直就是浪费汽油——但那些理由一个也站不住脚。靠在车座上喋喋不休地聊天，让其他人操心他们要怎么还有什么时候到达他们的目的地的感觉着实不错。

 

 第一天晚上他们在罗马郊外的一处小城镇落脚，保罗当然提前安排好了一切。一个不连锁的酒店，三间分开的房间，还有在附近的一处可以确保他们隐私的饭馆的预定席位。  
Gigi觉得他一定很不擅长把面部表情从一种混合着敬畏与震惊的状态调整回来，因为保罗在他站在酒店大堂里舒展他酸痛的后背时一直盯着他看。“什么？我当然知道怎么安排假期。”  
“我可没怀疑过这个。”Gigi说，他的意思是谢谢，但是这还没到他要把话说出口的程度。

 

分房睡真是该死，Gigi才刚刚把自己从浴室扔到床上没过十分钟，门就被敲响了。  
“我已经要睡着了。”他对保罗说。  
这没能阻止他，“我知道，我也差不多。”他把Gigi推开，径直走向了床。就跟他说的一样，他没有坐在床边对着他分开双腿，也没有爬到他的被子上冲他撅起屁股——他直接趴到床上钻进了他的被子，伸出一只手招呼Gigi躺过来，甚至看都没看他一眼。  
Gigi也爬上了床，保罗伸开四肢抱住了他，一边的胳膊搂住了他的腰，脸颊贴在他胸口上。Gigi有点心不在焉地轻吻着他的发顶，就在这时候保罗开口了，“我很高兴你跟我们一起来。”  
他笑了，在他抬起头来之前保罗的几根头发跑进了他的嘴里，“我真的有别的选择吗？”  
“有啊，如果你说 _不，这他妈的是怎么回事，让我回家_ ，我肯定会照做的，我保证。”  
Gigi不信他说的话，“那样的话你还要和阿莱桑德罗一起继续旅行吗？你俩单独去？”  
回答这个问题花了保罗一点时间，他的手指在Gigi身侧敲着鼓点。“是啊，”他最后说，“自从赛季结束到现在我们聊了很多。”他抬起头，想从一片黑暗之中找到Gigi的脸。“那会他在厄瓜多尔，我想让他来参加我的慈善赛，然后他说那会他应该已经回都灵了，所以——我猜那会计划就已经开始了。”  
睡意沉沉地压在他身上。也许这就是为什么他说的话要比平时更随意，为什么他开始沉溺于一个更为阴暗的想法。“所以你的计划里为什么有我……？”  
 “因为我想。”他低下头，吻了一下Gigi的锁骨之后又趴回去。房间很是安静，只有些老房子会有的吱嘎声，在保罗开始喃喃自语的时候Gigi已经快要睡着了，“最近我过得不太好，我知道见你一面会有帮助。”  
 半梦半醒之间Gigi已经没办法思考了。他能做的全部就是把手插进保罗的头发里，用拇指温柔地抚摸他的耳朵。“这确实有帮助。”他赞同地回答。他知道自从决赛结束之后，他强行隔离自己的行为只能治愈他一部分。他需要封闭自己，重建精神，最后振作起来。

 

 保罗一遍又一遍强调他 _可以_ 一天内连续跑两段路，而他找另一处落脚点的唯一原因就是这两个在车上坐得背痛的老男人，还有他们永无止境的抱怨。  
 “我们是唯一拖他后腿的了，”阿莱桑德罗面色平静地说，他们一天里第三次在路边停车，因为保罗要下车在路边跑上几圈。他说他的两条腿闲不下来，另外两个人开始嘲笑他，而保罗瞪着他们的时候他们甚至笑得直不起腰来，只能两个人靠在一起。  
这就像燎原的火星一样点燃了Gigi，就和他们每次重逢的时候会发生的那样：他究竟有多想念阿莱桑德罗，他们可以多么毫无隔阂地融合在一起，当他重新见到他的时候他会有多快乐。还有他们的旅行到底还有多少让他疑惑的细节。

 

 他们一起在科森扎的河边漫步，三个人并排保罗走在中间。Gigi保持着沉默，他听着另外两个人的交谈，他们就像多年的朋友一样轻松地斗嘴斗个不停。这和和他们第一次见面的时候太不一样了，那会保罗的手都是抖的，一直过于兴奋地说个不停，而阿莱桑德罗就还是老一套， _谁，我？我是你的偶像？但是我只是个普通人啊！_ 听起来谦逊又迷人。  
那时候真的很有趣，Gigi把他们两个都取笑了一通。  
 但现在就完全不一样了。  
 他伸出一条胳膊搂过保罗的肩膀，阿莱桑德罗和他做了相同的动作，这本来是个没什么深意的动作，却在一瞬间有些变味。阿莱桑德罗捏了捏他的上臂，而保罗抬起头来冲他露出一个狡黠的微笑。  
 太阳缓缓地落下了山，但Gigi觉得有什么东西在他的胸腔里燃烧了起来。

 

 那天晚上保罗没有溜到他的房间里来，他连试都没试。Gigi把胳膊缩进被子里的时候想，他说不定去找阿莱桑德罗做同样的事了。

 

“当然是巴勒莫。”Gigi说，懒洋洋地咧嘴笑着拖长了声音。他正侧躺在后座上，伸出一条腿去用脚趾骚扰保罗。  
“巴勒莫有最好的海滩，这是事实。”他从未放弃过他对海边古老城市的喜爱，同时也包括了第一次将他带到这片土地上来的粉色球衣。那很可爱。  
在他们驶离高速公路的时候，阿莱桑德罗稍稍挪了挪身子，抬起了一直靠在窗户上的脑袋。他望着窗外的风景，然后回头看向Gigi，“我以为我们是在往南边走？”  
“别看我。”Gigi打了个哈欠。  
 保罗有些戒备地咬了咬牙，“你们两个势利眼，”他的音调因为对阿莱桑德罗的不满而提高了，“如果不是福特维拉吉*，我才不去呢！”Gigi本来想提醒他 _他_ 才是去年去了福特维拉吉度假的那个人，而不是他们，但保罗抢在他之前又开口了，“当然，我跟那边联系过了，所以在你们见到那地方之前不要再烦我了。”  
他们已经开了太长时间的车了。Gigi能感觉出来保罗已经迫不及待地想要去那里了——也许还有不止一点的因为害怕那地方没有他向他俩保证的那么好而产生的焦虑。所以他重新在车座上坐直了，伸手过去握住保罗的胳膊安抚着他。保罗换了个握方向盘的姿势来迎合他的触碰，不过只过了一小会他就抽身离开了，  
 阿莱桑德罗坐在乘客座位上瞟了他们俩一眼，一句话也没说。  
（*福特维拉吉是位于撒丁岛上的一处度假村）

 

“我就说吧。”  
在Gigi和阿莱桑德罗参观房子的时候他看起来对自己 _特别_ 满意。这地方不算太过奢侈——不像他们开车路上看到的那些客用别墅那样——但是这里确实很美，到处装饰着白色的大理石和发亮的檀香木。这里的大小也正好足够他们三个人在车里挤了那么久之后自由地舒展开身体来。然后，最重要的一点，有一扇直接通往海滩的后门，并且为了保证隐私两边都精心布置过。  
保罗小心地把一个箱子抱进厨房，开始向外拿红酒，“你们喜欢吗？”  
阿莱桑德罗没有回答，只是回过头露出了一个毫不遮掩的愉快笑容，之后便踢掉了鞋子，脱下衣服，把它们全都丢在了门口，最后跑出去趴在了沙滩上。  
 “他很喜欢。”Gigi用低沉的闷笑声向他保证，“我也是，你真的知道怎么选地方。”  
 在保罗试图用点挑逗的方式回应他之前，Gigi越过厨房工作台吻了他——自他们重逢之后第一个做这件事的恰当时机。保罗把酒瓶丢到了一边，空出的手缠住了Gigi的头发。  
 “我想你了。”Gigi承认道，在他看见保罗的表情之前他就感到了他的笑意。

 

第一天晚上他们做了一大堆吃的，花了几小时躺在桌边，和美食、美酒还有扑克作伴，最后保罗先说要回房间了。他要跟他妈妈每周一次例行Skype，他和阿莱桑德罗解释这件事的时候一点都没脸红。从Gigi认识他起他就一直坚持着这件事，而且还会一直做下去。  
“所以。”阿莱桑德罗说，而Gigi已经预料到他们的对话会以什么结束了。  
他没有接着说下去，只是挑起眉毛往上看，视线落在了二层保罗躲着说悄悄话的地方。Gigi有些尴尬地耸耸肩。这不应该是什么令人惊讶的事。阿莱桑德罗很了解他，他看着Gigi脆弱的那部分随着他的成长而愈发明显，但保罗恰到好处地弥补了这一切。  
Gigi不知道该怎么解释他们之间的关系，他和保罗可能并没有什么，但也可能有点什么，但——这很复杂。这就是尤文图斯。阿莱桑德罗肯定还记得当初他们是什么样子。他还没离开那么久。  
“他是个不错的人。” _人_ ，阿莱桑德罗说，不是 _孩子_ 。他冲着Gigi笑得牙齿全都露出来，“而且你现在看起来也不错，所以我知道这很有用。”  
Gigi冲着他丢了几张扑克。  
他们在令人愉快的沉默之中整理着厨房，直到阿莱桑德罗在水池前弯下腰，在Gigi路过的时候伸手去勾他的口袋。他捉住了他，把Gigi拉到了他身边。不管他退役了多少年，阿莱桑德罗的一部分始终还是他的队长。阿莱桑德罗半眯着眼，露出一个有些放纵的笑，然后他问，“我可以吻你吗？”  
 所以他当然还记得。  
 “任何时候都行。”Gigi轻松地做出了回答，如果他脸皮比较薄的话，他都要为他话里的深意而感到脸红了。  
 当他低下头去碰触阿莱桑德罗的嘴唇时，一股暖意就如同融在水中的血液一样蔓延到Gigi的腹部。保罗是驯服又冲动的，阿莱桑德罗则是坚定却更为熟稔的。在他们之间有着什么共通的东西，虽然无形却能潜入他的胸腔，将这两个人全都安置在离他心脏最近的地方。

 

 他们的这几天是这样度过的：把某个人丢进海里，躺在冲浪板上，在树荫下面打瞌睡，吃三个人中的两个人不应该吃的食物并且一点点消耗掉阿莱桑德罗带来的上等红酒。所有的一切都被太阳晒得暖融融又懒洋洋的，时间过得缓慢又甜蜜。Gigi花了一个晚上在豪华的淋浴间里给阿莱桑德罗口交，在他笑出来的时候用力揉捏他的屁股就像曾经他们在更衣室里做的那样——而第二天晚上保罗爬上了他的床，骑在他身上让他的阴茎沉进他身体里，倒在他身上让Gigi不得不伸手捂住他的嘴来让他保持安静。  
这并不是什么秘密。阿莱桑德罗知道，而Gigi确定保罗也一样，他有鹰一样的眼睛还有点过于丰富的想象力，能把他看到的一切都联系起来。  
 Gigi就像是他们之间摇摇晃晃的桥，是连接过去与未来的现在时，而每当他开始想象这两条线交叉在一起的时候他的脑子就像是要爆炸了一样，血液沿着血管一路冲上去。  
 他想要这样，他确定他想，而他觉得他们也和他一样——这只是一个应该如何去做的问题。

 

保罗没能说服另外两个人吃完餐后甜点之后去游个泳，但是他们确实坐在了后门廊上看着他，随着暮色的降临，海水中琥珀色的光愈发暗淡。空气中升起一股苦涩的味道，这是为灵魂坦诚相对所准备的最好天气，而Gigi在问题问出口之前就已经有种预感了。  
“这是你最后一个赛季了，是吗？”  
他目不转睛地盯着海岸线。他能看见保罗正坐在潮湿的沙子里，让海浪在他身上滚过去。“差不多是吧。”他说。  
阿莱桑德罗伸出一只手，越过桌子按在了Gigi的胳膊上。“你可以在别的地方再踢几年，你知道，找队伍这事上你肯定比我运气更好，所有队伍都会要你的。”  
他不想告诉阿莱桑德罗他俩的情况截然不同，他很幸运，非常幸运，而他也知道这一点。他的结局一直都完完全全地掌控在他自己手上，而这是阿莱桑德罗所完全不能企及的。一个月之前阿涅利和帕维尔都告诉他只要他一句话他们就会延长和他的合同。他们不想他走。任何人都不想。但是——  
“我想，”Gigi说，却又被波浪还有远处保罗哼歌的声音打断然后重归寂静。当他重新开口的时候，声音轻到阿莱桑德罗必须靠过来才能听到。“我觉得我已经准备好退役了，而这就是我所害怕的，我从来不想为这件事而做准备。”  
阿莱桑德罗冲他点点头，一只手支在下巴上，“你只是想……放任自流。”他喃喃说道。  
这很令人不快，但这是事实。有那么几次，当他感觉自己卑鄙又自私的时候，他会觉得如果把这件事强加到他身上一切就都会变得简单。顺其自然地接受他职业生涯的终结就和在其他人身上发生的一样，这才是正确的道路，但这也有它自己的困难。他可从来没有期盼过这个。  
阿莱桑德罗最后一场比赛的每一分钟都还鲜明地刻在他的记忆里，所有那些眼泪，所有那些被掷到他脚旁的围巾。Gigi从来没有认为他接近过阿莱桑德罗在都灵人们眼中的地位，但是他知道他会得到相同的待遇。他为什么要选择另一座球场来迈出他的最后一步呢？  
“我准备好了。”他重复了一遍，而这一次他更加坚定了。  
  在他反应过来之前，阿莱桑德罗就从椅子中站起身，在Gigi身旁半跪下来，伸出胳膊搂住了他。“退役不是件那么坏的事，”他在Gigi发间小声说着，“你肯定不会像我这么恨它的，你最喜欢随便躺在哪里然后什么都不做了。”  
  “我确实这样。”Gigi笑了起来，当他把头稍稍向后仰过去的时候阿莱桑德罗吻了他，指尖沿着他的下巴滑下去。  
  他们都沉浸在这一刻中，谁也没有意识到保罗走了过来，直到他故意很大声地走向门廊。他停在两个僵住的人身边，低下头咧嘴笑了起来。  
  “下次记得邀请我。”他说，一边眉毛挑了起来。  
Gigi非常了解保罗，他知道这不是一句玩笑话。  
保罗抓过了他的毛巾，草草擦了擦头发然后就把它搭在了脖子上，“有点冷，我要去冲个澡，十分钟之后楼下见？”  
两个人一起怔怔地点了点头，于是他像一阵风一样从他们身边飘了过去，一句其他的话也没有说。  
   
   
   
他唯一的优点可能就是信守诺言了。  
十分钟之后他啪嗒啪嗒地走下台阶，穿着一件大得要命的汗衫和一条紧得要命的短裤，手里抓着一杯水坐到了另外两个人的沙发对面。  
保罗的视线在他们两个人之间徘徊，就像是场面试一样，说不定这就是。“我想要你们，”他突然用十分直白的语气开口，“两个都要。我本来觉得这够明显了，但是看起来你们都不想为之做出什么努力。”他歪了歪头，脖子从领口里露了出来，眼睛里闪烁着好奇又危险的光芒，“所以我们该怎么做？”  
  就算分开了这么多年，Gigi仍然可以感觉到阿莱桑德罗在想什么。他甚至不需要问。他只是为了确认而瞟了一眼，就在阿莱桑德罗脸上看到了他熟悉的表情，每当有什么新的挑战横在他面前时他会露出来的那种。距离他上次见到这种表情已经过了不短的时间了——在柏林，和卡纳瓦罗在一起的时候，大力神杯的光芒照在他的皮肤上——但是这种熟悉的感觉一下就使他震惊了。Gigi重新把目光放到保罗身上，“你只需要提个要求就行了。”他告诉他，声音低沉得像海浪拍打远方的岩石一样。  
  保罗没错过他的任何一个词。他倾身向前，手中的玻璃杯先是指向Gigi，然后是阿莱桑德罗，“你们两个人能不能一块操我？”  
  阿莱桑德罗在他身边发出了一声长长的叹息，窝在椅子里换了个姿势。  
  就算这样，他也是那个要做出回应的人。“过来，”他说，语气一下变成了一位正在下命令的队长，这让一股欲望顺着Gigi的脊梁骨爬下去，而他也能想象得到这对保罗有什么作用。  
   
   
   
这种想法在他们的旅程中屡次划过Gigi的脑海—— _也许保罗和阿莱桑德罗已经做过了_ ——但是当他们拉着保罗上楼去之后，他马上意识到他彻头彻尾地错了。阿莱桑德罗对他非常温柔，甚至可以说是绅士，Gigi不得不告诉他 _不，别害羞，他希望你用力些，他喜欢更粗暴一点的。_  
“就像这样。”Gigi温和地说，手指缠进保罗的头发里然后用力向后拉扯，在阿莱桑德罗给他扩张的时候让他的后背如同绷紧的弓一般弯曲起来。  
其他绝大部分的事情他们都没有用语言表达出来。他们用贴在彼此肌肤上的嘴唇交流，如果有时候他们在找寻节奏的时候感到有些不舒服或者不顺利，这本来应该是这样。保罗拼命地寻求他们的抚摸，他扭动着身体让自己任何时候都紧挨着他们两个人。在阿莱桑德罗插进去的时候他伸出胳膊搂着Gigi的肩膀，身体挤在他们中间，变得暗沉的眼睛睁得大大的。  
阿莱桑德罗的手顺着保罗的脊柱向上抚摸过去，直到停在他的肩胛中央，他轻推着他的身体，动作依然温柔却带上了不容拒绝的意味。“别冷落了你的队长。”他拉长了调子慢吞吞地说，因为他知道这对保罗一定有用。  
这确实起了作用。保罗低下头去，撑住上半身让Gigi操他的嘴，把他钉在他们两个人中间。  
Gigi应该知道得更清楚些。这从来都不是怎么做的问题，这只是什么时候做的问题。保罗抢先一步，早在Gigi意识到这一点之前就开始了他的计划。他重新抓住保罗的头发推到更深的地方，缓慢地顶着保罗的喉咙，一阵快感洗过他的身体。这不是什么他们原来没做过的事，但现在不一样了，阿莱桑德罗在他对面，手指几乎要把保罗的屁股捏出指痕来，他用力地操着他，向前顶着他的身体让他把Gigi吞得更深。他视线四周开始冒出星星来了。阿莱桑德罗俯身下去，在保罗的耳边下流地称赞着他。在保罗呛住的呻吟声和阿莱桑德罗抬起头来看向他的视线里，他高潮了。  
当他重新清醒过来的时候，他发现保罗冲着他倒过来，一只手颤抖着扶住他而另一只手放在他腿间。Gigi懒洋洋地用指腹抚摸过他的脸颊，气息还有些不稳。  
“你应该把他翻过去。”他说，于是阿莱桑德罗慢悠悠地把自己抽了出来，Gigi弯腰下去，嘴唇凑到保罗的嘴边，把他渴求的呜咽和抗议声全都吞下去。  
他躺到床上去的时候Gigi跪在了他身边，一只手圈住了保罗的阴茎而另一只手捏住了他的脖子，保罗抓住了他的手腕，原本因为阿莱桑德罗而发出的呻吟变成了窒息的哭叫声，Gigi收紧手掌的时候他的眼睛紧闭着，深色的睫毛不停地颤抖。在他把自己的小腹射得一塌糊涂的时候阿莱桑德罗的动作顿了顿，Gigi松开了他，保罗痉挛着大口喘息起来。  
  “老天。”阿莱桑德罗哑着嗓子说，他的两只手捏在保罗的腰上，在他几乎要把他操穿的时候固定住他。  
Gigi的手温柔地抚摸着保罗的脸颊。他还在抽泣，整个人敏感到不像话，Gigi注意到阿莱桑德罗的脸上露出些许担忧的神情。“他喜欢这个。”Gigi向他保证。他另一只空闲的手沿着阿莱桑德罗的尾椎向上滑过去一直到他的后颈。“Alessà，”他喃喃地说，靠过去贴着他的耳廓低声说着放荡的词，“操他。”  
  他不需要再被要求一遍。Gigi用上他的舌头和牙齿沿着阿莱桑德罗的下巴吻过去，脖子，肩膀，吻他能够着的任何地方，阿莱桑德罗加快了速度，而保罗在他们身下把脸颊贴到Gigi的掌心里，喘息着说些模模糊糊的鼓励的话直到阿莱桑德罗射出来，心脏在Gigi的嘴唇下撞击着他的胸腔，以一种疯狂的速度跳动着。  
   
   
   
他们，毫无疑问地，彻底弄得一团糟。  
Gigi试图爬起来找些温热的毛巾把他们弄干净，但是这太挣扎了。保罗软得像没了骨头，喘不过气来，几乎没办法撑着自己坐起来而不重新倒下去。他们在他的房间里结束——当然是他的——然后当阿莱桑德罗试图从他的床上爬起来的时候，保罗伸出软绵绵的胳膊拉住了他。“留在这，”他有点怨气，“你们两个一起，拜托。”  
阿莱桑德罗甚至没有试图反抗，就像一袋砖头一样倒回了床里。“队长。”他轻声唤着Gigi，后者正在试图收拾他们疯狂过后留下的狼藉，揉皱的床单和枕头什么的。  
 “我哪也不去。”Gigi说。他拉过一床毯子把他们盖住，拿过几个枕头垫在他们脑袋下面。当他爬进床里的时候保罗正背对着阿莱桑德罗和他靠在一起，阿莱桑德罗的一边胳膊随意地横在保罗胸口。Gigi想要重新回到他们之前的姿势，蜷起身子面对保罗，但是他没这么做。  
  “转过去，”保罗打了个哈欠，“让我抱着你。”  
  阿莱桑德罗发出一声困倦的讥笑，“快点Gigi，让那孩子抱着你。”  
  这太可笑了，但是——Gigi累到不想吵架，他翻了个身让保罗从后面靠在他的背上，一边胳膊紧紧搂着他的腰。他感到保罗在他的背上印下一连串柔软的吻，阿莱桑德罗伸手过来用指尖抚摸着他的身侧。他们在这，他们都在。  
“多谢你们到这来，各位，”保罗说，然后嘲笑了自己，“哈，到了*。”  
“真好笑。”Gigi脸埋在枕头里闷闷地说，但是阿莱桑德罗也在偷笑。他拍了拍保罗，然后把手盖在保罗的手掌上，手指紧扣在一起。“也谢谢你，”他最后说，“促成了这一切。”这趟旅行，这个，所有这一切。  
 （*一个coming的双关用法）  
   
   
 两天之后他们重新上路了，赛季前的第一次训练已经近在眼前。  
 任何事情在最后一次的时候都呈现出新的光彩。最后一次第一天回到维诺沃，最后一次和全队一起去海外比赛，最后一次帮助新来的队友安顿好，最后一次机会去夺取荣誉。Gigi把头靠在窗户上，看着意大利在他眼前划过，听着保罗和阿莱桑德罗讨论保罗那讨人厌的音乐。每隔一段时间，他们中的一个人就会伸出手去碰碰他，把他从放空的思绪里带回来。  
 “别想太多了。”当他们停在萨勒诺附近的某个地方时阿莱桑德罗对他说。三间房，当然，但是当保罗准备睡觉的时候不知道怎么的他们就都跑去了保罗的房间。“别被这事分心，你应该享受它。”  
 阿莱桑德罗没有表现出任何优越感，他没有利用自己更年长或者更睿智的优势 —— 他只是看上去既高兴又烦恼，因为Gigi实在在他脑子里占据了太多的地方。Gigi把他按回床上去吻他，而浴室里保罗含着牙刷开始叫唤他们不等他就开始太不公平了。  
   
   
   
 距离都灵还有三小时车程的时候，Gigi突然坐起身转过脸看向阿莱桑德罗，“任意球比赛呢。”  
 “我们计划九月份拍，”阿莱桑德罗伸开手臂高声说道，“吃惊吧！我们骗你的。”  
 在他忙着找一个舒服的姿势把阿莱桑德罗按在车后座上打的时候保罗漫不经心地说，“我想到了几个惩罚输家的点子。”  
 Gigi打赌他确实有点主意。  
   
   
   
他们把阿莱桑德罗送到了机场——他要提前回美国了，但是他会回来看他们第一场比赛——然后当保罗开车送Gigi回家的时候，他没有立刻就放走他。  
他把车停在停车场里，太阳镜推到头发上，然后他回过头看着Gigi，“再踢两年。”  
“一年。”Gigi面无表情地说。  
“两年，”保罗反击回去，“我们今年会拿到欧冠，这样你就不会走了。”  
他有些退缩。保罗真的看了太多那种新闻。  
“至少一年吧，”他勉强妥协了，“也许两年。”  
“当然会是两年。”  
他越过中间的手刹和变速杆，在半路上碰到Gigi的嘴唇，他的手指攥住他汗衫的布料想把他拉得更近一点。指望这种小概率事件一点都不明智，但是他不打算告诉保罗这个。所以他放弃了，双手捧住保罗的脸把他拉进更深的亲吻之中。  
他确实准备好了，但是也许他还能再等等。

 

 

END


End file.
